Flashlights have long been popular as portable light sources and can provide a lightweight, compact package for casting a beam of light. More modern flashlight configurations utilize a light emitting diode that provides a strong light beam from relatively small batteries carried in the flashlight casing. Generally, these mini-flashlights are not self-supporting. Thus, it is typically necessary for a user of these mini-flashlights to use one hand to hold and position the light beam emanating from the flashlight, which can be a hindrance if the user is trying to accomplish a task that requires the use of more than one hand.
The placement of a flashlight into a mounting apparatus for support on headwear is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,199,780, granted on Apr. 6, 1993, to John Ekman, wherein the flashlight hat clip is arranged to be mounted on the headband of the hat to support a flashlight to be carried by the hat while being worn. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,040, issued on Sep. 27, 1983, to Robert Cannone, a lighting apparatus is affixed to a mounting clip that can be affixed to the front bill of a cap and be positionally adjustable to be pointed downwardly in front of the user of the apparatus. A spring clip having a lighting device integrally formed therewith for mounting on the front of the bill of a cap is disclosed in U.S. Design Pat. No. D464,750, issued to Ira Cooper on Oct. 22, 2002.
None of the above-identified prior art documents teach a device that is adapted for use with multiple mini-flashlight sizes and are positionable on the side of the bill of a cap so that the weight of the device is not pulling down on the cap and making the cap difficult to remain in place. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a mounting clip that is independent of the flashlight and that can be mounted to the bill of a cap along the side of the head to direct a beam of light forwardly of the user to free the use of both hands of the user for other activities. It would further be desirable to provide a mounting clip that can be used with multiple sizes of mini-flashlights.